


Ocean Eyes

by taylortimeless



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Disney, F/F, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack is head over heels for Lela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mack couldn’t focus on her school work all day. She had one thing on her mind, and it wasn’t Brady. She felt pretty guilty not telling him about her feelings for Lela. It had only been a couple of days since Lela and Tanner returned to Wet Side Story, but they felt like years to her. When the bell finally rang, it was time to go home.   
MACK POV  
On the way back home, I could stop thinking about how I needed to tell Brady that I was gay. “Hey Mack, wait up!” I hear a voice call. I turn around to see Brady running towards me. “Great, just what I needed.” I thought.   
He places an arm around me, which causes me to squirm slightly. He seemed to notice this. “What’s wrong?” he asks me. I struggled to come up with an answer. “Uhhh, I feel sick.” I answer suddenly. He removes his arm from around me. “That’s bullshit.” He responds. This has me completely taken back.   
“Excuse me?” I asked. Brady gives me a worried look. “You’ve been distant lately. I was just wondering if it’s because Lela and Tanner left.” He said calmly. My heart started to skip a beat at the mention of her name. “Lela” I thought to myself. She had the most enchanting smile and alluring ocean eyes. Her lips curved so perfectly. “A face carved by the gods themselves.” I thought.   
“Hello? Anybody home?” Brady asked, tapping on my shoulder. I quickly snapped out of it. “I’m sorry Brady, I have to get home.” I quickly run ahead of him.  
NO ONE’S POV   
Mack walks in the door. Her home is quiet as usual. Her grandfather was away on business, so she had the house all to herself.  
Mack throws her book bag onto the floor, letting herself fall flat on the bed. She looks over to see a picture of her and Lela having a picnic on her nightstand. “If only you knew.” Mack whispered to herself.   
Mack slowly begins to drift into a deep sleep.   
Hours later Mack opens her eyes to see the moonlight shining through her window. “Great. Now how am I going to get back to sleep?” she asks. “We could cuddle!” she hears an all too familiar voice chime in.   
She looks over to see Lela standing over by the doorway. The moonlight gives her porcelain skin a mesmerizing glow. Mack’s eyes widen in shock. She begins blinking multiple times, still seeing Lela standing there. “I think I’m sick. I’m seeing things!”   
Lela giggles lightheartedly. “No Mack, you aren’t. I came back for you.” Lela makes her way over toward Mack’s bed, climbing in next to her. This causes Mack to blush. Their bodies are only a few feet apart. Lela lies their looking into Mack’s dark brown eyes with her ocean-like orbs.   
MACK’S POV  
I can barely breathe. Having her this close to me is making me nervous. I can’t seem to take my eyes off of hers. My gaze suddenly drops down to her perfect lips. A smile forms on them. “So, did you miss me?” she asks me, snapping me out of it. “O-of c-course!” This seems to make her happier as she places her hand on mine.   
I feel her energy rushing through me. My body tenses up. “You seem nervous. Is there something wrong?” She scoots even closer to me causing my body to heat up. Our faces are now only a few inches apart.   
I stare at her lips once more. “No. Everything’s perfect.” She smiles at this. “Really?” she asks. “Yes, really.” She places her soft hand on my face, caressing it. I get lost within her touch.   
“I missed you so much Mack.” She whispers. “Lela, I think I’m in love with you.” I whisper back. Lela seems shocked by this. She lowers her hand. My body suddenly goes cold. “Shit! You really screwed up this time, Mack.” I say to myself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“  
My words are interrupted by her lips pressing against mine. Her lips taste like strawberries. I lie back on my pillow as she crawls on top of me. I feel her tongue begging for entrance, so I let it in. Her tongue massages mine. I feel it dance through my mouth.   
Her hips move against mine as we both breathe in sheer ecstasy. I quicken my speed causing her to moan loudly. “Can I take your shirt off?” I ask. A seductive grin appears on her face. “Ooh Mack, you naughty girl.” She says in a teasing tone. “Shut up.” I laugh, as I begin taking it off.   
She reveals that she’s wearing a black lace bra. I look her in disbelief. “This is awesome.” I tell her. She bites her lip which drives me crazy. I grab her flipping her onto her back. Now I’m on top. I slowly kiss down her neck. I take of her bra, throwing it across the room. She has the most beautiful breasts I’ve seen. My hand cups one of her breasts, causing her to moan with pleasure.   
I softly kiss one of her breasts, seeing her nipple harden. She holds onto the pillows tightly, breathing heavily. I kiss down her pale body, making my way toward her bottom half. I look her in the eyes as she nods, giving me permission to go further. I slowly remove her underwear, revealing her hairless flower.  
Lela’s hand grabs the back of my head softly pushing it against her flower. My tongue dances around her lips, causing her to buck. “Golly! Yes!” she cries. My tongue begins massaging her clit. A few minutes later, she reaches her climax. I smile, satisfied as she brings me up into a romantic kiss.   
We lie next to each other, gazing into the other’s eyes. She looks absolutely beautiful. I am suddenly reminded of Brady. What was I going to tell him? How would I be able to tell him that I was a lesbian and just so happened to be in love with Lela?

NO ONE’S POV  
“What’s wrong?” Lela asked noticing the worry on Mack’s face. Mack sits up. “Brady.” Mack replies. “What am I supposed to tell him?” Lela sits up wrapping her arms around Mack, resting her head against her chest. “The truth. That you’re in love with me.” Mack’s eyes shift nervously.   
“What if he gets mad or thinks that I’m some sort of freak?” Mack asks nervously. Lela stands on her knees, grabbing Mack’s face. “Mack, Brady is a really nice guy, I’m sure he’ll understand. He’ll love you no matter what.” Lela says softly. Lela gives Mack a soft peck on the lips.   
“I guess you’re right. Hey! But what about Tanner? Did you tell him?” Mack asked defensively. “I told him before I left Wet Side Story. Besides, I learned that Tanner had a crush on my brother, so I set them up before I left!” Lela chimed.   
“Alright, but can you come with me when I do?” Mack asks nervously. “Of course honey” Lela responds, softly kissing Mack’s cheek. Mack’s face turns a bright red, causing Lela to giggle.   
To be continued…..


	2. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack and Lela are in love and must tell Brady.

"Okay, I changed my mind! I'm not telling him anything! You can do it! I'll be in the bathroom" Mack yelped as she turned around the opposite direction. "Ah Ah Ah! I don't think so Macky bear! Brady is your boyfriend after all." Lela chimed, pulling her back. "Macky bear? Really?" Mack asked. 

Lela shrugs innocently. Her lips form into a teasing smirk. "But I don't want to tell him." Mack cried. Lela traces a finger up Mack's arm, causing Mack to shiver. Lela leans in toward Mack's ear whispering "Trust me, you will." Brady looks over at the two girls, causing his mouth to fall agape. 

"Lela?!" Brady yells, abandoning his small group of friends and dashing passed the others on the beach. "You're back!? I didn't expect to see you here! I missed you! Mack and I both did!" He says excitedly. "Golly Brady, thank you!" Brady pulls Lela into a warm hug. When they break the hug, Brady touches Mack's arm. 

"Hey, I missed you " he says, going in for a kiss, but Mack turns away. Brady looks offended by this. "What's wrong with you Mack?" Mack looks at Lela, then glances back at Brady. She struggles to find the right words. Lela gives her an encouraging look. 

Mack takes a deep breath. "Brady, you're a really great guy and I love you but.." she suddenly pauses. "But?" Brady asks, motioning for her to continue. Lela grabs her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. This helps Mack relax. Brady sees this, growing confused. 

"But Lela and I are in love." she finally manages to say. Brady seems bewildered by this. "So this whole time you've been rejecting me and acting weird because you're in love with Lela?" He asks. "Yes Brady. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you. Lately I've realized I've been having these feelings that I can't control. I ignored them at first but then, they became too strong." Mack gazes into Lela's ocean blue eyes. Lela gazes back into hers dreamily. "I realized that I was in love with her." 

"So you have no feelings for me whatsoever?" Brady asks disappointed. "No, I'm sorry Brady. You're a really great guy but--" Brady wraps Mack in a warm hug, startling her. "I'm happy for you Mack. Both of you. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. And if being with Lela makes you feel that way, then that makes me happy." A small tear falls down Mack's cheek. 

Brady let's go of Mack then grabbing Lela into a hug. He eventually let's go. "I love both of you guys." he says. "We love you too Brady!" Lela replied. 

Time Skip....

The stars in the night sky twinkle above as Lela and Mack lie on a blanket staring up at them. Their fingers are intertwined. "I can't believe I finally told him." Mack say staring blankly at the sky. Lela shifts in closer, resting her head against Mack's chest. Mack wraps her arms around Lela. "I feel so safe with you" Lela whispers. "You do?" Mack asks absentmindedly. "Of course silly!" Lela says playfully. 

She sits up giving Mack a soft peck on the lips. This causes Mack's face to redden. Lela stares down into Mack's eyes. Mack admires the porcelain girl's beauty. "Good God, you're so fucking beautiful." Mack says. "Thank you" Lela says seductively biting her lower lip. 

Lela crawls on top of Mack, straddling her. "What do you think you're doing?" Mack asks, nearly beaming. "Well golly, I don't know Mack. What does it look like I’m doing?” Lela whispers teasingly. She moves her body against Mack’s causing Mack to moan. 

They lips crash together hungrily. The kiss starts off slow, but eventually deepens. Lela’s tongue begs for entrance. Mack opens her mouth, inviting her in. A rush of emotions are going through them at this moment. Happy, excited, starved, etc. 

“I love you Mack.” Lela whispers against her lips. This causes Mack to blush. “I love you too, Lela” she replies.   
Mack and Lela switch positions. Lela stares up at Mack, flashing her a beautiful smile. “Make love to me, Mack.” Lela whispers. Mack brings Lela into a passionate kiss. She begins to softly kiss down her neck. 

Lela moans in satisfaction. Mack is getting lower and lower. She lifts up Lela’s shirt. She tracing her tongue along her stomach. This causes Lela to giggle. “Jeepers!” she cries. Mack laughs at her reaction. “May I go any further, princess?” she asks.   
“Are you kidding?” Lela asks removing her shorts, and throwing them into the sand. “Shit!” Mack laughs. Lela’s underwear have red polka dots. “You’re adorable.” Mack says, lowering them to her knees. Lela lifts her legs, putting Mack’s face against her smooth pink fortress. 

Mack can taste that she’s wet. Mack pokes her lips with her tongue causing Lela to buck forward with a breathless cry. Mack begins to lick Lela’s clit as though it were an ice cream cone. She tastes like so sweet.  
Lela presses Mack’s face hard against her, pushing Mack deeper. “Oh yes! Yessss! Yeeees!” They go on for a moment longer until Lela finally cums. They breathe heavily as Mack rolls onto her back. “I can’t believe this is happening. I’ve dreamed of making love to the girl of my dreams, and now I have.” Mack says.

A mischievous grin forms on Lela’s face. Lela suddenly sits up. “What are you doing?” Mack asks confused. “Making love to the girl of MY dreams.” Lela replies in a seductive tone. She crawls on top of Mack kissing her neck.   
Mack’s hands grab the blanket beneath them tightly as Lela moves her body against hers. Mack cries out in pleasure as she feels Lela’s need rub against her already wet clit. Lela’s lips crash against Mack’s once more. 

Their tongues massage each other’s mouths. Lela’s hand wanders down Mack’s pants. Mack gasps in pleasure when she feels fingers rubbing against her clit. Lela inserts a finger in, causing Mack to buck. “Oh god, Lela!” she cries. 

Lela pumps her finger in and out as she listens to Mack moan in pleasure. She inserts another finger, speeding it up. “You’re so wet.” She whispers seductively. Mack bucks her hips tightening her grip on the blanket. Lela smiles bringing her fingers to her lips and slowly lavishing her juices. 

“Mmm you taste yummy Mack” Lela chimes. She kisses down Mack’s stomach, then kisses her thigh. She makes her way to her clit, circling her tongue around her lips. Mack gives out another cry of pleasure. 

Lela begins to massage her clit with her tongue. They go on for a few more minutes until Mack finally cums. Lela brings her head back up to Mack’s chest. Mack wraps her arms around Lela in a warm embrace. 

“Let’s sleep here tonight.” Lela whispers. “Alright.” Mack replies. Lela stares at the ocean as Mack stares up at the stars. “How long have you known?” Lela suddenly asks. “How long have I known what?” Mack asks, confused. “That you’ve been in love with me.” Lela replies. 

“The second I laid eyes on you.” Mack answers. A cheerful giggle escapes from Lela. Lela lifts her head, placing a passionate kiss on Mack’s lips. “What about you? How long have you known?” Mack asks. “Jeepers! Well I’d have to say it was when I fell into your arms on the stage back in the movie world.” Lela replies softly. 

This makes Mack happy. They spend the rest of the night snuggled against each other. 

To be continued….


	3. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack is nervous about taking Lela to the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters in Teen Beach Movie or Teen Beach 2.

Mack sits in a crowded lunch area at a table with a couple of her friends, Alyssa and Rebecca. The girls both seemed super excited. “So, which one of the guys are you going to the dance with?” Alyssa asked. Mack was slightly annoyed by her question.

The dance was pretty much the only topic she heard being talking about around school all day. She still hadn’t told anyone else but Brady that she was gay. She wasn’t exactly ready to come out to everyone. “I don’t know yet.” Mack lied. 

The two girls both looked at her in a confused manner. “But the dance is tomorrow night!” Rebecca cried. “Besides, what happened to you and Brady?” Mack looked away nervously trying hard to dodge the question. “Mack!” Alyssa cried.

“I’m going with a boy from a different school!” she suddenly blurted. Mack covered her mouth surprised by her own words. Mack silently scolded herself for her outburst. Alyssa and Rebecca exchange glances, suddenly squealing with excitement. 

Mack covers her ears, trying to save herself from becoming deaf. “What’s his name?” they both asked at once. Mack’s face turns red as Lela suddenly appears in her mind. “Look, she’s blushing! This guy must be cute!” Alyssa commented. 

“His names’….it’s a secret.” Mack says. Both of her friends are disappointed. “Oh come on Mack! You don’t tell us anything! We’re both your friends! We have a right to know!” Alyssa protests. “And you have the right to find out when I bring them.” Mack says cleverly, getting up.  
“Aw come on Mack!” Rebecca yells as Mack walks off.

Time skip….

Mack steps through the doorway of the house closing the door. Sniffing the air, she smells something cooking. “Lela, I’m home!” Mack yells dropping her book bag on the floor. “Oh goody! I missed you so much!” she hears Lela’s voice yell from the kitchen. 

Lela walks up wearing an apron and a beautiful smile. Mack can’t help but stare into her beautiful ocean eyes. Mack felt as though she were married to Lela and coming home from work. “How was school?” Lela asked, getting super close to Mack. 

“G-good.” Mack stuttered nervously. “I made dinner.” Lela whispered as her lips formed into a curvaceous arch. “What did you make?” Mack asked as her mouth watered.  
“Pot roast.” Lela replied. Standing this close to Lela made Mack feel funny all over. Her heart was beating fast. “Yum!” Mack said nervously as her gaze shifted to Lela’s perfect lips. Lela noticed this, leaning in and kissing Mack on the lips. 

Mack feels as though electricity running through her veins. Lela moans against her mouth, eventually breaking the kiss. “Now come on, I want you to try my pot roast!” Lela chimes, grabbing Mack by the hand and pulling her into the kitchen. 

Lela feeds Mack a piece of pot roast. It tastes amazing. Mack moans at the taste. “Gosh where did you learn how to cook like that?” Mack asked in between bites. “My mother’s cookbook that she kept in a drawer in the kitchen back in the movie world.” Lela replied. 

“Well I think it tastes fantastic babe.” Mack replies kissing Lela on the cheek. “Thank you.” Lela says in a seductive tone, giving Mack a soft peck on the lips.  
“Honey?” Lela asked. “Yeah?” Mack replies. “The office at your school called today. They were talking about a dance.” Lela said questionably. Mack’s stomach drops. 

She had forgotten all about the dance on the way home. She wasn’t ready to let the entire school know that she was gay. “Yeah, it’s seems stupid. I’d rather stay home with you and watch some movies.” Mack replies coolly. 

A mischievous grin forms across Lela’s face. “Mack. Why don’t you want to go to the dance?” Lela asks stepping closer to Mack. Mack’s cheeks get red from blushing. Lela back’s her against the counter. 

“Uh-I just uhh thought that it would be dumb.” Mack lied trying to avoid eye contact. Lela looks up at Mack, wrapping her arms above Mack’s shoulders. She presses their bodies against each other, causing Mack’s stomach to drop. 

Their faces are only a few inches apart. A small pout appears on Lela’s face. “But I love dances.” she whispers. Looking into her ocean eyes Mack couldn’t help, but say yes. Lela was the most beautiful girl that she ever seen.

Mack thought about her answer before she replied. Even though she was nervous to come out to everyone at school, it would kill her if she suppressed it. She wanted to be happy. She didn’t want to live a lie anymore. She wanted to be with the girl of her dreams. 

“Lela, will you go to the dance with me?” Mack asks. Lela’s face brightens up. She bounces up and down in exuberance. “Oh Mack, of course I would! This is just swell!” Lela leaps into Mack’s arms, kissing her on the lips. 

Mack savors the kiss, deepening it. The kiss is electrifying. Mack places Lela on the counter kissing her hungrily. Lela’s tongue slips out of her mouth, begging for entrance. Their tongues massage each other for what seems like minutes on end until Mack grabs one of Lela’s breasts causing her to moan with pleasure.  
“Mack, honey wait.” Lela whispers breathlessly stopping Mack. Mack looks at her confused. “The food’s going to get cold.” Lela says, kissing Mack’s cheek and hoping off of the counter. “A few more minutes?” Mack begs grabbing Lela’s hand. 

Lela’s lips form into a seductive smirk. “Golly Macky bear. Desert comes after dinner.” She says in a playful tone that drives Mack wild.  
Lela begins making the plates. 

Time skip…

It’s the next night and Lela and Mack are getting ready for the dance. Mack decided to go with a tux that made her look as handsome as ever. Mack fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was a bottle of nerves. 

She wasn’t expecting to be taking Lela to the dance tonight. But she knew that it was the right thing to do. It was finally time to come out. Now or never.  
“It’s now or never.” She whispered to herself taking a deep breath. She hears the sound of heels clicking against the floor. Sitting up she sees Lela emerging from her closet.  
Lela looks as enchanting as ever. Lela wears a sparkly light blue dress that reaches the top of knees. A diamond necklace hangs from her neck. She wears silver high heels. Mack can’t help but stare. 

She is completely speechless. Lela’s hair is straightened. She wears light make up which gives her an almost angelic appearance. Mack’s mouth is agape.  
“You’re staring at me.” Lela says self-consciously turning around. Mack hops off of the bed placing her arms around Lela. “No! You look beautiful.” Mack says enthralled by her beauty. “Thank you Mack. You’re looking pretty spiffy yourself.” Lela giggles lightly. 

She pulls Mack toward her by her tuxedo jacket, kissing her passionately on the lips. When they finally break the kiss, Mack runs her tongue along her lips. “Mmm. What flavor is your lip gloss?” she asks savoring the taste.  
“Vanilla.” Lela says with a seductive grin, followed by a wink. 

Time skip…

Mack and Lela stand at the front doors holding hands. Mack’s heart is racing. Her grip tightens on Lela’s hand. “Ow, honey.” Lela whispers. “Oh sorry. I’m just nervous.” Mack says loosening her grip. Lela flashes her an enchanting smile. “What?” Mack asks confused. 

“Do you remember that night that I came back to you?” Lela asks. Mack looks down, nodding nervously. Lela cups Mack’s cheek. “It was just us. Just imagine that we’re back in your room alone. Don’t listen to what they say. By the end of the night, it will just be you and I again.” Lela whispers wrapping Mack in a warm embrace.  
Mack returns the hug, cherishing this moment. Lela’s words were calming. Mack felt as though she were in a safe space. Their safe space. When they finally let go, Mack took Lela’s hand, nodding. 

“I’m ready.” Mack said in a determined tone. Lela flashes Mack a warm smile taking her hand. They both walk toward the large doors, finally going in.  
Colorful lights flash through the room as electronic music blares from the speakers. A few people turn around to see Mack and Lela, hand in hand. Their mouths fall open. More people turn around, doing the same thing. 

It continues to happen until the whole room is staring. Mack’s body goes completely hot. She begins breathing rapidly. Lela squeezes her hand in assurance, calming her down.  
“Mack!” she heard two familiar voices squeal. Rebecca and Alyssa rush toward her. When they reach her, they gaze at her in shock then at Lela. 

They both notice Lela and Mack holding hands. “You mean that she’s…and you’re wearing a tux!“ Alyssa begins but can’t finish. “Yes!” Mack answers. “This is Lela. The love of my life.” Rebecca and Alyssa wave at Lela nervously. “Hi…” Rebecca says. “Hello!” Lela says cheerfully. 

“You’re p-pretty! No wonder why Mack likes you.” Alyssa says awkwardly. “Hey Mack, I came with Brian” Alyssa points over toward Brian who stands by the punch bowl with a few other football players. “Would you like to switch dates?” she jokes. 

The group breaks out into hysterics. “I think I’ll keep this one.” Mack finally says, looking into Lela’s eyes. Lela gazes back into Mack’s eyes as a curvaceous smile appears on her lips. 

A slow 1960s song begins to play. “Would you like to dance?” Mack asks taking Lela’s hand. Lela’s face brightens up. 

The flashing lights from the room give Lela’s porcelain skin a haunting glow. “Thought you’d never ask.” Lela giggles, letting Mack lead her to the dance floor. The couples are dancing close.   
Mack puts her hands on Lela’s waist as Lela places her hands on Mack’s shoulders. They gaze into each other’s eyes. It’s as though they are the only ones in the room. Lela hums along to the song. Mack stares at her, lost in her eyes. 

“Where are you now?” Lela asks gently. Mack flashes her a heart-warming smile. “With the girl that everyone has always dreamed of.” Mack replies. Lela looks down, hiding her blushing face.

Looking back up, she cups Mack’s cheeks and crashes their lips together. The kiss is passionate and romantic. A couple of guys cheer in the background. Lela and Mack chuckle at their reaction leaning their foreheads against the other. 

They hold each other close. This moment is perfect. It seems as though they’re the only two people in the world. From across the room Brady looks at them, smiling. “I’m proud of you, Mack.” He says under his breath.


End file.
